


Behind Closed Doors

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Sae dresses while Makoto watches.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



"What do you think about this one?"

Sae holds the new business jacket up to her chest, running her hand over the soft fabric as she eyes her reflection in the mirror. Makoto is sitting on the bed behind her, hands clasped on her lap. Sae can see the way her sister stares at her in the mirror, the way her eyes trail down the shape of her body.

"You look good in everything," Makoto finally says, wrapping her arms around her knees. There's a hitch in her voice, nervousness in her eyes.

Sae smiles. "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it." Makoto shakes her head. "You're always so —"

Sae sets the jacket on the comforter before crawling into bed herself, clothed in nothing but her lacy black bra and panties. Makoto lies back, hair splayed against the sheets. Her lips part, expression screaming "please."

"I understand," Sae says, running her hand along Makoto's thigh, cotton leggings smooth. She can feel Makoto tremble beneath her, legs pressing together. "But I wanted to wear something you like today."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but it's your birthday."

When they're like this, it's easy to forget who they are supposed to be; who the world sees them as, who they want them to be. Out there, they're the stern prosecutor and the honor student. But behind closed doors, they are simply Sae and Makoto. Two sisters eager to please one another, to give each other their all.

For Sae, it was always about Makoto: protecting her, making sure she had food on the table. She can't quite remember when the selfishness set in, when her hands finally reached for something more than sisterly.

But she had managed to grab it.

Sae runs her hand up Makoto's vest, feeling the cold buttons beneath her fingers. When she reaches her throat, fingers light against her turtleneck, she watches the way Makoto holds her breath. Eyes expectant, always waiting for Sae's next move.

It's when Sae starts to sit up that Makoto pulls her back, lips meshing with hers. She uses her knees to anchor Sae's leg between her own, hips bucking against her bare thigh.

Sae doesn't mean to tease her, but sometimes her sister makes it too easy. She can feel the eagerness in her hips, in the way she grabs Sae's hand and brings it to her breast. Her thumb brushes over her clothed nipple, feeling it harden beneath her touch.

She knows what Makoto likes better than anyone, knows how much the forbiddenness thrills her. How much she likes to have someone lead her sometimes.

But they can't let themselves end up too carried away, entwined with one another; they still have Makoto's birthday dinner to celebrate at Leblanc. Sae still has to pick out her suit — with Makoto's approval — but the bra and underwear have been decided on, at least. Makoto traces the lacy design of her bra, fingers moving so softly, with such care as they explore the body she has touched time and again.

Sae almost wants to stay in bed here like this, pretending they have no reason to leave. But Makoto's friends will be waiting with cake and presents, and Sae knows her sister has missed them.

The suit she ends up picking is black and sleek, cinched at the waist with formfitting pants. And still Makoto gazes at her, eyes incredulous as if she still can't quite grasp how beautiful her sister is.

"You'll be helping me take this off later, won't you?"

Makoto sucks in a breath before she nods.


End file.
